Emily wants To play at Sengoku Basara
by migguy-24
Summary: UA (AU) Le passé de cette maison n'avait jamais été révélé au grand jour. Et pour cause ? Un livreur de pizza se fait attaqué par des étranges poupées et se retrouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique. 6 mois plus tard, Motochika, un jeune policier rejoins Leyasu dans ce même hôpital et raconte comment il a été attaqué lui aussi dans les bureaux de la police avec les mêmes poupées.
1. Première Victime

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage.

N d A : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les fans de Sengoku Basara. Je souhaite simplement faire cette histoire de 1 pour mon plaisir et de deux pour au moins que quelqu'un trouve une histoire sur le jeu. Et je tiens à préciser que, avant que vous vous posiez es questions, je n'ai jamais été dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tout ce que je vais décrire ici et comme la cellule capitonnée de Fort Boyard.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Des parents retrouvés assasinés dans leur chambre, une petite fille disparaisait mystérieusement et un livreur de pizza à été attaqués par les étranges poupées de la jeune fille. Deux ans plus tard, un nouveau couple s'était installé dans cette même maison où le livreur à été attaqué et l'homme et la femme étaient accompagnées d'une autre petite fille avant que leur demeure ne brulent.

Kiki : La poupée sombre

*Indice de présence : rit

Tatters : La marionette clown

*Indice de présence : rit

Chester : Le majordome

*Indice de présence : rit et court

Greta : Le bébé sans yeux

*Indice de présence : pleure en disant "mama"

Maxwell : Le mannequin mort

*Indice de présence : craquement de ses 'os'

Weasl : Le clown travestis

*Indice de présence : musique avec des cloches

* * *

 **« Elle** **»** **Est Revenue**

* * *

 _Pov de Motochika_

Les murs blancs de la pièce où je me trouvaient ne cessaient de m'acceuillir chaque jour. Combien de temps cela avait t-il passé avant qu'on me prive de ma liberté ? 9 semaines, 7 ans, 4 mois ? En réalité je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste apprendre à compter les heures. Si on m'apporte le déjeuner, il est entre 7h et 9h, il ont m'approte mon repas du midi, il est 12h, et si j'attend longtemps avant qu'on ne m'apporte mon souper, il est entre 18h et 20h.

J'essaie au maximum de vivre normallement, mais ce lieu de fou et mes cauchemars d'à propos de ce qui c'est passé ne me rendent pas la tache facile.

J'étais un jeune lycéen comme les autre, je travaillais comme livreur de pizza pour que je continue à payer mes études quand un soir tous à basculer. J'avais pris une des motos de livraisons pour aller dans une grande maison à l'exterieur de la ville. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulés dans cette maison comme quoi que plus personne n'y habitais.

Sur le moment, je n'avais pas fait attention. Il était 22h, j'étais crevé et je n'avais qu'une seule hate, retrouver mon lit douillet dans mon kot minable et me préparé le lendemain pour l'école.

Quand je suis arrivé sur le pas de la porte, j'avais vu qu'elle était entreouverte. Je me suis dit que les occupants de la maison m'attendais, j'ai crié "Bonjour. La pizza est là" et en pénétrant dans le 'salon', j'ai été accueillit par un phénomène paranormal.

La porte derrière moi avait claqué fort et je m'étais retourné pour voir une chose bizarre disparaître. Je n'ai pas su savoir ce que c'était mis à part que 'était plus petit que moi. J'eu tenté d'ouvrir la porte et elle était restée bloquée. J'avais inspecter la maison, curieux de cette étrange lieux. Il y avait très peu de meuble qui trainait et certains objet était eparpillés à terre. Je me suis dirigé vers, ce qui me semblait, la cuisine.

Arrivé à l'interieur, je tomba dans une pièce où tout me semblait normal. Les seuls point qui ont retenus mon attention était un ordinateur portable, encore ouvert sur le site de la pizzeria qui m'avait engagé et un panneau où on pouvait écrire avec un feutre indélébile.

"Jouons à Minuit."

Peu à peu mon inspection, j'avais découvert la chambre des habitant, la chambre de leur enfant (dont un autre ordinateur restait bloqué étrangement sur un écran bleu), la salle de bain, le garage, la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon... mais bizarrement, pas la moindre trace de cave.

Si jamais su...

xxx

La cloche retentis dans toute la maison, me faisant frisonner de peur, et minuit sonna. Je couru vers la cuisine et vis sur le panneau "Ne la regarde pas."

Qui ? Qui est ce que je ne dois pas regarder ? Est ce que c'était la chose que j'avais vu à la porte avant d'entré ici ou est ce que c'était cette drole de poupée que j'avais vu dans la chambre qui s'était retourné vers moi quand je m'étais approché d'elle ?

Je n'avait pas le temps de comprendre que j'entendis un rire de petite fille. Je marchais dans toute la maison et vis cette étrange poupée toute noir ce tenir devant moi. Je détournais les yeux un instant avant de recommencer à la regarder et je vis qu'elle avait non seulement bougée de place, mais qu'elle avait également changée sa position. Je detourna encore le regard et vis qu'elle s'avancais... vers moi. Je la fixa pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que un autre rire retentis. Je la cherchais e posais mon regard vers elle... qui était juste à coté de moi. Avant qu'elle ne re-disparaisse.

Lorsque la cloche sonna une heure, le petit manège semblait avoir finis et je décidais d'aller dans la cuisine constaté qu'un nouveau texte avait été écrit. "Ne bouge pas."

Pour moi ça promettais d'être le début d'une longue nuit horrible. Suivre les règles (ou pas), courir, se cacher. J'avais déjà été attaquer par des chose horribles dans la première pizzeria qui m'avait embauché. J'avais passer 5 horrible nuits avec les animatroniques de la journée. Chaque fois que je vérifais après eux pour vois il bavait pas bouger, j'avais une pointe au cœur en découvrant que j'entendais des bruit proche de moi et que les 'robots' bougeaient dans tout les sens. Les animatronoiques nomé "Chika, Freddy, Foxy, Bunny et Puppet" avaient tenté de me sauter dessus à plusieurs reprises.

Après 5 nuit horribles dans la première pizzeria qui m'avait embauché, voila que je m'étais retrouvé pendant 7 heures, enfermé dans une maison 'abandonné' avec pour seul arme, un lampe de poche qui m'aidait a voir dans le noir quand Kiki éteignais les lumières.

Et dire que personne refusait de me croire...

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	2. Deuxième Victime

id: 1Alors les fans de Sengoku Basara on se manifeste toujours pas ?

* * *

 _Pov de Leyasu_

Personne ne veut me croire. Personne ne me croirais de toute façon. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça. J'ai sû quelques informations sur cette maison mais je ne pensais pas que ces 'poupées' allaient aussi m'attaquer. Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ?

Il était à peine 5h quand mon réveil dans mon petit studio de deux pièce à sonner, après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, j'étais enfin près pour aller bosser. Tout était calme et passible mais j'avais remarquer, ou plutôt sentis, que quelqu'un m'observait. Je n'avais pas le temps de réagir que j'entendis des pas d'éléphant s'approcher de moi et en moins de 5 secondes, le cri d'une jeune fille me perça les tympans. Tout était partis de là.

Mais pour ça, revenons une semaine en arrière.

Tout d'abord les présentations. Je m'appelle Leyasu Tokugawa, j'ai 29 ans et j'étais un agent de police très respecter lorsque les poupées d'une enquête paranormal m'ont attaqués.

Tout est partis d'un matin d'hiver, il était 5h et j'étais de garde pour la journée, les autre policiers avaient congés à cause de la grippe et j'étais le seul agent encore disponible qui n'était pas malade ET qui habitais à quelques minutes du poste. Habituellement, je vérifiais toujours que tout le monde soit bien rentré chez eux avant de commencer mon inspection pour passer une bonne soirée en solo.

Mais ce jour là... Quelque chose d'inhabituel c'est produit.

D'abord quand je suis rentré dans la première "zone", la zone où tout les policiers doivent se retrouvés pour faire un rapide débriefing avant de commencer leur service, il y a eu un drôle de bruit mélangé a une voix électronique. Je m'étais approcher du son et j'avais vraiment cru m'évanouir. Dans mon bureau se trouvais la poupée majordome, Chester de la maison dont on m'avait parler, dans et qui sembla faire un incantation. Une des poupées qu on avaient récupéré quand ce pauvre livreur de pizza à été envoyer en HP.

L'affaire remonte à plus de 6 mois de ça.

A l'époque, j'appris que deux parents avaient était mystérieusement assassinés. Pas de trace d'arme de meurtre, aucun mobile pour justifier le meurtre, rien. Les enquêteurs était perplexes. Leur fille, qu'apparemment qu'ils avaient mise dans une cave, était portée disparue. A part les enregistrements de la mère de la fille qui disait que son comportement avait changée depuis le déménagements, nous avions plus aucune piste. Les enquêteurs n'ont eu le choix que de faire fermée l'affaire.

Des années passèrent et la maison fut abandonnée. Des enquêtes paranormales ont conclus que cette dernière était hantée à cause de la fille disparue, à cause d'Emilly. Plusieurs personnes ont racontés qu'ils on entendus tantôt des cris, tantôt des rires, tantôt des pleurs de la petite fille.

Quand aux courageux qui osaient entrés dans la 'cave', ceux ci en ressortaient complètement déboussolés et perdus. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient entendus des pas d'éléphant et qu'ensuite un cris de petite fille les désorientaient. Et puis... le trou noir, ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien par après.

Un soir, un livreur de pizza était aller à l'adresse de la maison. Il devait faire sa dernière commande de la nuit avant de finir son service. Il n'est plus jamais rentré chez lui car le lendemain matin, il nous a raconter la nuit de cauchemar qu'il avait subis. Le jeu, les cris, les bruit, les poupées. D'après lui, il avait passer plus de 8h enfermé dans cette maison. Et bizarrement lorsque moi et mon équipe avions inspecter cette maison, il n'y avait aucune trace d'abandon.

Tous les objets étaient restés à la même place mais il n'y avait aucune poussière, nous avons vite conclu que quelqu'un habitait dans la maison mais cette hypothèse fut vite balayer car nous avons retrouver aucune trace d'individu.

Les poupées fut emportées au commissariat, et ça a été à mon tour de subir ce cauchemar.

...

Lorsque j'avais commencer mon service, je m'étais dirigé vers mon bureau pour trouver la poupée Chester faire un drôle de bruit en dansant près de mon ordinateur. J'avais lue sur les rapport d'enquêtes que d'autres poupées avaient été retrouvées dans la maison hantée... ou plutôt d'autre personnes.

D'abord Maxwell Steele's, un des plus grand cambrioleurs de tout le pays. Et pour cause ? Ce mannequin pale, plutôt bellâtre, âgé seulement de 24 ans, réussissait toujours son coup. Il restait caché dans le noir, attendant la fermeture des magasins pour aller voler ce que bon lui semble. Ensuite, 'Greta', une poupée mi-bébé mi petite fille, brûlée au 4e degrés, et portant un vêtement ample comme une robe noire similaire à celle de la poupée Kiki, qui n'avait pas de yeux. Et en dernier, un mini clown enfermé dans une boite musical.

5h passa, le cauchemar commença. Après avoir lus divers rapport lorsque Chester eu disparu de mon bureau je pris le badge bleu pour ouvrir la premier porte de mon 'exploration'.

J'entra dans la zone et entendis plusieurs fois les pleurs d'un espèce de bébé qui disait "Mama." Je m'étais doucement rapprocher d'où venait le son et je m'étais instantanément figé sur place.

Là devant moi, se tenais la poupée du nom de Greta... Elle marchait, elle parlait, elle... cherchait. Mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas. C'est alors que ma nuit d'horreur continua. Les poupées étaient en vie, le livreur de pizza n'avait pas mentit.

Dix heures plus tard, j'explique la situation à mes collègues et je me retrouve à mon tour dans la chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Je suis devenu encore plus pire que les autres malades, je ne dors même plus la nuit car au moindre bruit, je sursaute, je cris, je hurle de terreur en essayent de m'enfuir le la prison blanche.

 ** _Crrrrr_**

Je me retourne dans tous les cotes pour la trouver. Je sais qu'elle est là. Elle est venu me cherché...


	3. Bienvenue en HP

Please : Revenez ceux qui sont Français. Je me sens seule

* * *

 ** _Crrrrr_**

Le même bruit se faisait entendre dans la chambre d'isolement.

"Aaaaaahh."

Motochika sursauta de son lit et commença à gesticuler dans sa chambre. Il la vis. Une petite fille d'à peine agée de 7 ans, sa robe gris en lambeau et la tête courbée sur le coté. _Emily_ était là, dans sa chambre. Ses yeux, blancs et vides fixaient le jeune livreur de pizza. Elle lui parla avec sa voix lugubre **_"Bonjour, Aniki."_**

"Au secours ! A l'aide ! Aider moi !"

Une infirmière de l'autre coté du mur blanc appuya sur un bouton de haut parleur "Monsieur Chosokabe, calmez vous."

"Je ne peux pas. Elle est là ! Je vous jure qu'elle est là ! Elle va me tuer."

Elle pris un téléphone et composa le numéro du médecin qui s'occupait de l'homme fou.

"Docteur, Motonari..."

"Qu'y a t'il infirmière Chantal ?"

Chantal soupira à l'autre bout du fil. "Ça recommence..."

"J'arrive dans quelques minutes." L'infirmière raccrocha. Elle vu le patient gesticuler dans tout les sens en regardant droit devant lui et en criant dans le vide.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?! VA T'EN !" Personne ne voyait Emily à part Motochika. D'un coup, il entendis un rire de petite fille. Il ne vit que Emily et chercha dans tout les coin de la pièce où se trouvait 'Kiki'. Il là vit descendre du plafond. A ce moment là, Motochika savait pertinement ce qu'il allait arrivé, le jeu recommençait. Et cette fois ci, c'était pire. Il se retrouvais en position de faiblesse face aux trois poupées.

Il entendis un murmure dans sa tête cherchant la petite fille **_"Pourquoi as tu si peur de nous, Capitaine pirate Chosokabe Motochika ? Je veux juste jouer avec toi. On s'est tellement bien amusé dans ma maison."_** Emily fit une pause **_"Tu sais... j'ai été un peu méchante chez moi, je t'ai imposée des 'fausses' règles et tu as quand même survécus à la nuit. Tu as quand même réussit le jeu. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, tu pourras choisir tes règles. Le jeu reprend la où il avait commencer avec mes règles mais tu peux choisir les tiennes comme bon te semble."_**

Motochika trembla toujours mais garda son calme _Le jeu n'est pas finis..._ "D'accord."

A ce moment là, la porte de la pièce claqua sur le mur. Deux hommes en blouses blanches brandirent une seringues avec un liquide blanc, Motochika su à ce moment là qu'il n'était plus question de faire confiance aux autres. Il se fit piquer dans le bras durrement et sa vision commença à brouiller mais il resta tout de même attentif à ce que on lui dirait.

 ** _"Oh et je dois te dire encore des choses, Capitaine. De un, tu aura plusieurs personnes dans le jeu, à vous de suivre les règles ensemble ou chacun de sont coté, dans ces cas là, le jeu peu être plus facile ou difficile pour vous. De deux, j'ai 3 autres amis qui veulent faire connaissance avec vous. Et de trois, la règles la plus importante de tous :_**

Motochika s'évanouit en entendant un dernier murmure _**"... Amusez vous bien."**_

* * *

Au même moment, deux infirmiers à grande carrure en blouse blanche jetèrent un jeune homme au cheveux brun ébouriffés dans une des chambre. Ils partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que le jeune homme se releva et plaida à la porte de sa chambre parmi des dizaines de fou "Aidez moi. Libérez moi. Je vous en supplie, croyiez moi. Je ne suis pas fou, je vous dis. C'était réel. Cette petite fille et des poupées ont voulu me tuer."

L'infirmière Chantal passa devant la chambre du patient avec le docteur Motonari et entendis les même plaintes que plus tôt.

"Docteur Mouri-sama ?"

"Oui infirmière Chantal ?"

"Je ne voudrais pas être discrète ou encore être d'accord sur les deux cas spéciaux que nous étudions..."

"Continuez..."

"Mais vous ne pensez pas que cette histoire avec une petite fille et ses 3 poupées sont étroitement liées. Je commence lentement à croire que-"

Motonari ajusta ses lunettes, la coupant "Les rapports d'enquêtes ont été très clair à ce sujet, rien d'anormal ne c'est passé."

Chantal abaissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir cru à cette histoire.

Ils arrivèrent à un ascenseur et montèrent au 5e étage. Pendant le reste du voyage, c'était calme entre les deux personnes. Quand il arrivèrent devant un bureau, Motonari invita la jeune infirmière à entré. Il regarda l'horloge mural qui indiquait 17h45. Encore 15 min avant la fin du service.

"Motonari-sama ?" Chantal s'avança vers Motonari.

"Chantal ?"

Elle défit sa blouse blanche et enleva les lunettes "Peut être qu'on pourrait..." Motonari sû où la femme voulait en venir, il lui retira sa main et repris ses lunettes qu'elle tenais dans ses mains. "Combien de fois dois je te le dire Chantal ?"

"Je vous aime, Motonari. Vous êtes beau comme un dieu, vous resplendissez comme la lumière du soleil, vous êtes un homme étonnement beau et intelligent, et ça cela n'a échapper à personne, pas même moi. Et pourtant, tout le monde se pose la question pourquoi êtes vous toujours célibataire ? Certains infirmier disent même qu'ils souhaitent vous mettre la main au cul. Selon leur expression."

Motonari tressallit en entendant l'infirmière lui dire ça. Décidément, même les docteurs sont aussi taré que leur patient "Je refuse d'avoir une relation dans le carde du travail. Pas même avec des hommes."

Chantal pris une voix sensuelle "Pas même un beau plan cul comme des tas d'hommes rêvent avoir."

"Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre Chantal."

Chantal remit sa blouse, choquée de savoir que celui qu'elle aimait profondément était déjà pris "A qui ? Qui est elle ? Quelle est son nom ? Pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais d'elle ?"

Motonari enleva sa blouse de travail et la mis sur le porte-manteau. "Je n'en ai jamais parler car je ne savais pas qu'un jour je reverrais cette personne dans les pires circonstances..."

"Vous voulez dire..."

"Disons que je ferais tout pour aider Motochika. Et même à lui faire retrouver la mémoire." Il s'en alla vers la fenêtre et admira la ville dans sa lueur nocturne. Chantal jeta un œil vers cette homme qui était le fils du directeur de l'asile.

"Pourquoi dites vous ça, Docteur Motonari ? Pourquoi parler vous si soudainement de M. Chosokabe ?"

Motonari inspira un grand coup en repensant à ses souvenirs d'enfance. "Parce que... Motochika est le garçon que j'ai aimé depuis tout petit. C'est un de mes anciens camarades de classe mais secrètement je l'ai aimer. Je n'ai même pas pû lui avouer mes sentiments quand il a disparu puis j'ai grandit, j'ai penser à le cherché pendant des années. En vain. Puis, mon père m'a fait travailler pour lui, moi qui rêvait de devenir maitre nageur, c'était raté mais je me suis toujours accroché à Motochika. Et puis voilà, qu'il apparaît... dans mon service."


	4. Alliance

Disclaimer : Capcom.

* * *

"Aidez moi. Ecoutez moi, je vous en supplie. C'est la vérité." Leyasu se tortilla dans sa chambre. Il n'était que peu de temps qu'on lui mis déjà dans une chambre sans aucun formalité et sans aucun moyen de communication. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Ses amis, le pensait fou, sa famille croyait qu'il faisait une dépression et sa petite amie pensait elle aussi que Leyasu était fou et qu'il avait pris une quelconque drogue. Il avait touché à cette chose auparavant mais il avait arretez suite à une énième ruputure.

"Eh ! Mec." Leyasu s'arreta de hurler et de gesticuler. Il pensait qu'il avait halluciner. Les hôpitaux psychiatriques était très réputés pour faire en sorte que chaque hommes qui y entrent n'en ressortent jamais avec de bonnes intentions. "Mec." Leyasu tendis l'oreille. Cette fois ci, il pensa que ce n'était pas une hallucination, et encore moins un rêve.

Il entendis une troisième fois "Mec. Ici." Il chercha la voix du regard et vis une mini fissure dans le mur de sa chambre. "Qui est tu ?"

"Peut importe qui je suis, ce qui importe c'est l'endroit où tu te trouve."

Leyasu tressalllit "Où sommes nous ?"

"Shinjuku's Psychatrik Hospital. Une asile très réputés pour sa frayeur, un hopital psychatrique mais le pire d'entre tous. Si t'es ici, c'est pas pour rien..."

"Je n'ai rien fait. C'était une terrible méprise, une erreur. Je n'ai rien fait à part dénoncer des poupées qui m'avaient attaqués dans le commissariat où je travaillait. J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur des sortes de poupées démoniaques, sauf que les miennes étaient différentes des photos que j'avais vues."

"Des poupées hein ?" L'homme rit "Quel hasard, je suis exactement ici pour la même chose que toi. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pour moi, la partie n'est pas finis, elle vient tout juste de recommencer."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que c'est poupées vont nous resauter dessus."

"Oui, sauf que cette fois ci, les regles seront fait pour nous et non pour chacun. Même si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je supporterais les poupées que tu as connus et tu supporteras les miennes."

Leyasu jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'obscurité du couloir que sa chambre donnait "Je veux juste sortir de cette enfer. Comment on sort d'ici ?"

"Ecoute moi bien, tu à le choix. Veux tu faire alliance avec moi ou veut tu te débrouiller seul pour sortir d'ici ?"

"Mais je ne te connais même pas. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressemble."

"Ai juste confiance en moi. Je connais cette asile de dégénérés. J'y suis depuis 6 long mois. Je sais où se trouve les sorties, les postes de gardes, les issus de secours, le comptoir des clés... Tu auras sans doute besoin de moi comme carte mais je vais quand même te dire ceci : si on veut sortir d'ici vivant et vainqueur du jeu, on doit jour avec 'elle'."

"'Elle' ? Tu veux dire..."

L'homme au cheveux argenté hocha la tête "La petite fille. Oui, 'elle'. Plus connu sous le nom d'Emily."

Leyasu se gratta l'arrière de la tête. L'affaire de cette petite fille avaient attirés les plus curieux des journalistes. Nombreux sont les inspecteurs et médiums qui ont vérifiés chaque pièces et chaque recoins pour détecter une activité suspecte paranormale.

"Je veux juste rentré chez moi. Revoir ma femme, manger un bon petit plant devant une série télévisé et surtout, oublié ce cauchemar."

Motochika ne put dire quelque chose que sa porte en métal s'ouvrit dans un long bip, trois homme en blouse vinrent le cherché "Chosokabe !" Motochika se retourna vers Leyasu et murmura "Je viendrais t'expliquer tout dès que je reviens... En attendant je dois te dire ces trucs, si tu entend rire, regarde la jusqu'a ce que qu'elle disparaisse, si tu entend un clown, ne bouge pas d'un cil, si tu vois une marionnette venir vers toi, cours le plus vite possible en changeant de pièce."

Les infirmiers s'impatientèrent et forcèrent Motochika à partir.

Motochika continua de parler à Leyasu "Quand à tu-sais-qui, trouve là, et attrape là avant la fin du compte à rebours. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Bonne chance."

Et puis Leyasu se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il avait tans de questions à poser à cet homme. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le poblème était Comment allait t il reussir à sortir de sa cellule si on lui courrait après ?


	5. Rendez-vous Violent

Disclaimer : Capcom. (Motonari-sama, donner moi la force de continuer à écrire malgré que je suis pas votre fidèle servante)

Rating de ce chapitre "M" (mais comme il y a personne ici qui commente et qui ne fais pas attention, je vais laisser en T :p )

* * *

Quand il entra dans le bureau du médecin qui s'occupait de lui, Motochika fut acceuillit par une vue assez bizarre. Motonari était assis sur le bureau, les jambes croisées avec les

"Bonjour Motochika..."

"Docteur Môri..."

"Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas rendu visite n'est ce pas ?"

Motonari descendis de son bureau et s'approcha de Motochika, qui était toujours resté debout depuis que les infirmiers l'avaient amenés chez le docteur.

"Ouais, quelques heures à peine. Quand ce n'est pas vous qui venez vers moi, c'est moi qui suit convoqué dans _Votre Bureau_." Motochika souligna le votre bureau avec dégoût, il aimerai juste aller retrouver l'autre victime des poupées et l'aider à se barrer de l'enfer où ils étaient.

"Toujours avec _les_ hallucinations ? Tu veux m'en parler." Le docteur commença à tourné autour du patient. Motochika soupira "Ah quoi bon ? Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, personne ne me croirait."

Motonari stoppa net devant l'homme-pirate, enleva ses lunettes et défit la blouse de Motochika. Le patient fut surpris par le geste soudain "Que- ?"

Motonari embrassa avidement Motochika et le fit tomber à terre. Il ricana à la vue du pirate qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites, Docteur Môri ?"

Motonari posa un pied sur le torse de Motochika, l'empêchant de se relever.

"C'est vrai... Personne ne te crois et personne ne te croirais."

Motochika se débattis faiblement, il se tortilla comme un ver, les mains derrière son dos l'empêchait de se relever "Que voulez vous dire ?"

Motonari enleva son t-shirt et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. "Sais tu pourquoi cet hôpital est réputé et pourquoi il y a une légende qui circule que 95% des patients qui entrent ici n'en ressortenr presque jamais ?"

"Non."

"C'est parce que, nous médecins, avons le pouvoir de faire ce que bon nous semble aux personnes comme toi, Chosokabe ?"

"Pourquoi me dites vous tout ça ?"

Motochika ne vit pas la lueur dans les yeux de Motonari. Il n'eu pas le temps de bien réagir que le docteur se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa encore avidement.

...

Pov de Motochika

Mais que fait il, bon sang ? C'est sensée etre un docteur réputé pour soigner les patients et voilà qu'il commence à me regarder de haut comme si il était un dieu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui donne le droit de me faire ça ? Connaissant les médecins d'ici, il voudra sans doute commencer mon 'traitement'. Que dis-je ? Ma torture. Après tout, il y a bien un début à tout. Les autres patients m'ont raconté comment il subissait une sorte de torture mental et physique après quelques mois de séjour dans cette prison. A présent, je suppose que c'est à mon tour de me faire torture par ces tarés que sont les médecins.

Mes mains... Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas les bouger ? Sont elles si solidement attachées derrière mon dos ?

Je vois Môri enlever ses chaussure et abaisser son pantalon. J'essaie de deviner ses intentions et une pensée me frappe. Le salopard ! Il voudra sans doute que je lui fasse une petite gâterie avant de retourne gentillment dans ma cellule comme un bon toutou. Quel enfoiré. On m'avait raconté les pires atrocité que les patients subissaient, me racontant une longue liste indéfini, je ne pensais pas que le sexe serait impliqué dans la liste. Quel bande de fils de chienne. Non, je refuse de le sucer, je refuse de lui faire plaisir. De faire plaisir à un enfoiré de première tel que le docteur Môri Motonari.

Je vois Môri s'abaisser vers moi, avec un seul vêtement restant, son calbute. Bizarrement cette vue me faire bander, mais je secoue rapidement la tête face à la situation dans laquelle je suis. Un des pires docteur de cet hôpital de dégénérés m'a mis dans une position de faiblesse. Cet homme qui se tiens là devant moi n'est pas mon amant, c'est un salopard de fils de pute de médecin à la con qui veut à tout prix que j'assouvisse ces désirs sexuels.

En un mouvement rapide, je me retrouve sur son bureau, totalement nu et la banane en l'air. Mori lui aussi est totallement nu et il ne perd pas de temps pour prendre une corde et de la passer plusieurs fois sous le bureau afin de mieux me maîtrise.

"A présent."

Le docteur Motonari enlève rapidement le dernier vetement et sans un avertissement,il pris une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tirroir de son bureau, enduisit le membre de Motochika et s'assit dessus. Motochika grogna face à l'intrusion soudaine sur sa queu. Il sentie les paroies serré du médecin qu'il le prenait en charge depuis son entré à l'hopital.

Motonari se calma un moment. Il en avait vu des bites depuis qu'il avait su vraiment qu'il avait des penchant pour les hommes mais rien n'était vraiment sérieux. Seul Motochika Chosokabe, son amour d'enfance, avait su lui montré le véritable sens du mot Amour. Il leur a fallu d'une rencontre, d'une histoire d'amour qui s'est terminer en tragédie et d'une retrouvaille pour que Motonari repense à ses propres désirs en voyant Motochika.

Et maintenant 'il' était là. Motochika était là, dans un hopital psychatrique, à demi nu, juste en dessous de lui avec la bite de ce dernier en lui. Motonari s'est promis depuis qu'il avait reconnu Motochika de percé le mystère des poupées...

* * *

Affaire a suivre, restez à l'ecoute même si je sais que personne ne se manifestera ;D


	6. Retour Dans Le Passé

Disclaimer : Capcom. (Motonari-sama, donner moi la force de continuer à écrire malgré que je suis pas votre fidèle servante)

Qui as vu le nouveau Trailer de Gakuen Basara *lève la main*. Que moi ? Oh et puis merde. Sengoku Basara est si impopulaire que je n'ai et 'aurais aucun problème quand j'ajouterais les épisodes de ce manga fabuleux sur YouTube.

Sengoku Basara est à Capcom

Info : Ici se trouve un Motochika et Motonari OOC

* * *

 **Mer de Setouchi : 1989**

Le vaste calme de la mer du Japon rempli le coeur de tout ceux qui la regardent ou l'admire. Le soleil bat son plein et nombreux sont les familles qui on décidé de partir en mer se baigner. Parmis eux, un ravissant petit garçon aux yeux bleu à la chevelure argenté joua avec l'ancre que son père lui avait donné pour son 8e anniversaire. De loin, on aurait pu le confondre avec une petite fille, surtout en voyant le kimono rose et mauve décoré de fleurs, mais c'était bien un garçon. Motochika Chosokabe admira la mer de ses deux beau yeux. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Depuis le départ de Aki, il sentai un présence très bizarre mais agréable derrière l'autre coté du navire Soleil Levant, un autre petit garçon qu'on pourrait confondre avec une petite fille, et dont il tomba instantanément amoureux croyant que c'en était une, s'approcha du premier qui recula aussi.

"Salut."

Le garçon au cheveux argenté détourna les yeux, préférant jouer avec son ancre plutôt que se prendre la honte sur, ce qui croyait, une belle jeune fille. Le petit garçon au cheveux brun commença lentement à s'énervé. Sa mère lui avait dit d'être gentil avec tout le monde avant de partir mais ce n'était pas gagner avec le garçon qui sembla l'ignorer alors que lui même avait hésiter à le voir à cause de sa timidité. Prenant une reflexion, il retenta d'attirer l'attention.

"Né ? Je te parle."

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent continua de jouer avec son ancre, préférant se taire plutôt que d'essayer de bafouer des mots inutilement incompréhensibles. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille aux cheveux brun balança son cerceau sur l'ancre de Motochika qui recula de suprise et tomba à terre en évitant à ce qui semblait etre un rayon solaire.

"Wow."

"Tu me vois maintenant ? Ou bien je dois encore demander au soleil de t'irradier ?"

Motochika mis une main sur ses fesses "J'ai mal."

"Bien fait pour toi. T'avais qu'a pas m'ignorer." La jeune fille lui tira la langue tout en rangeant son cerceau dans son dos.

Motochika haussa les épaules et mis son ancre dans son dos. "Je n'y peu rien si quand je vois une belle personne, elle m'aveugle aussitôt."

L'autre petit garçon sursauta "Je... te plais."

Motochika lui fit un sourire "Quand j'ai vu la mer pour la toute première fois, j'ai trouvé que c'était joli à voir. Mais maintenant, j'ai trouver plus mignonne que la mer."

"Mignonne ?" Le brun s'énerva "Je ne suis pas une fille, je suis un garçon. Comme toi."

Motochika haussa les épaules "Bah... Fille ou garçon, t'es quand même mignon."

Le brun humpha en detournant le regard d'un air boudeur mais repris en tendant sa main "Je m'appelle Motonari Mori. Fils de Nichirin Mori et héritier du trone de Chugoku. Ravie de te rencontrer."

Motochika la serra aussitôt la main de Motonari "Enchanté, Motonari. Je suis Motochika Chsokabe. Fils de Kunichika Chosokabe. Héritier du trone de Shikoku." Il lacha sa main et pris une position héroique "Et même si je ne suis qu'encore qu'un enfant, on me ssurnomme déjà Le Démon de La Mer de L'Ouest.

Motonari joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine "Pff. Quel Frimeur..."

"Quoi ?" Motochika mis ses mains sur les hanches "Tu ne me crois pas ?"

Motonari afficha un petit sourire narquoi avant de répondre "Oh si. Je suis même à un niveau plus au dessus de toi, pirate."

"Ah bon ?"

"Moi, même si j'ai mes parents" dit Motonari en mettant la main sur sa poitrine "Je suis sûr d'être le fils incontesté du soleil." Il point son doits vers plusisieurs soldtas portant la marque de Aki sur leurs armures "J'ai même dit à mes pions de me glorifier comme étant que tel. Et le moindre qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça marche."

Motochika alla vers la rambarde posant un coude dessus, la tête reposant sur la main "Tu ne devrais pas les traiter comme des moins que rien... un jour, ils retourneront vers toi et ce sera fini."

Un coup de pique lassera la joue de Motochika qui tomba à nouveau à terre. Motochika vit que Motonari avait à nouveau utiliser son cerceau sur lui.

 _Est il vraiment le fils du soleil pour avoir un tel pouvoir ?_ Motochika se releva vite fait avant qu'on autre coup ne lui tombe dessus. "Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?"

"Mes pions doivent obéirent à leur maitre. Et si ils se rebellent, le soleil les éradiquera."

Motochika lança son ancre, furieux de voir un enfant un chouya arrogant devant lui alors qu'il pensait etre gentil, rebondissant sur le cerceau de Motonari, provocant des étincelles.

"Les soldats doivent etre comme une famille pour toi. Si ils t'obeissent au doigt et à l'oeil, c'est pas pour rien."

Motonari mis son cerceau autour de lui et fonça sur Motochika qui dévia le coup de justesse, tout en tenant son ancre dans une main et l'autre dans une poche.

"Une famille ? Seuls les abrutis finis choisissent de traiter les autres comme une famille si c'est pour à la fin etre déçus et ressentir une lourde peine dans notre coeur."

Motochika mis les deux mains sur son ancre et sauta sur Motonari qui évita le coup fort du pirate. Leur tapage fit sursauter les pauvres soldats d'Aki. Obeissant au ordres reçu de leur maitres , ils restèrent sur place.

"Il est vrai que dans certains cas on ne dois pas laisser ses émotions prendre les dessus..."

Motonari balança son cerceau éspérant toucher le petit pirate qui bloquait chaque coup. Il fit un rapide mouvement en partant du bas, éspérant desarmé l'autre.

"...mais si on ne les montrent pas..."

Surpris, Motochika laissa son ancre voler dans les airs, envoyant sans réfléchir, son poing directement dans le ventre de Motonari.

"...alors c'est qu'on est pas humain."

Motonari eu le souffle coupé pendant long moment. Affaiblit, il laissa, à son tour, tomber son cerceau à terre, se tenant le ventre à genou.

"Stupide... pirate." Motonari toussa un peu, maquant de craché du sang. "Les émotions... ne sont... jamais bonnes..." Il se releva difficilement, tentant une tactique pour gifler le pirate, "J'ai perdu tans de personnes... proche de moi... que j'aimais, que j'ai finis... par ne plus ressentir aucune émotion... même pour mon propre père et ma propre mère." qui évita facilement en prenant le bras de l'autre.

Motonari reprit finallement son souffle et tenta de dégager sa main en vain. Sentant que Motochika était trop fort il essaya de le gilfer de son autre main mais ce dernier compris les actions du plus petits et bloqua son bras de la même manière que précédement "Essaie de comprendre pirate... Chaque personne que j'essaierais d'aimer finira par mourir, tuer au combat, assassiner de sang froid, ou disparu loin de moi."

Motochika eu un coup au coeur. Il vit la tristesse dans le regard de Motonari.

"Seul. Je suis toujours seul." Motonari commença à pleuré. Des petites larmes coulaient sur sa joue. "Je serais seul quand je serais grand." Il trembla dans la prise de Motochika "J'utilise mes pions car, un jour, ils vont mourir pour moi. Même si je leur diraient d'être prudent, ils mouront."

Motochika lacha les mains de Motonari et posa les siennes sur les joues du jeune garçon, l'obligeant à relever.

"Je comprend parfaitement où tu veux en venir, Mori." Il mis une de ses mains sur la tête de l'autre "Tu as peur que la mort viens toujour frapper." soupirant, il caressa sa tête "Malheureusement, c'est ainsi que va la vie, mais tu dois te dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue." Il remis sa main sur la joue du jeune héritier d'Aki. "Ce sont toutes nos émotions qui font de nous des hommes, des femmes ou encore... des enfants."

Motonari regarda Motochika dans les yeux, voyant enfin un regard sincère depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

"La Tristesse, La Douleur, La Peine, Le Stress, La Jalousie, La Colère, L'Espoir, La Joie" il s'approcha lentement de Motonari, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'a un millimètres des siennes "Mais surtout..." Il ferma lentement les yeux "L'Amour." Il dit se mot en scellant leurs lèvres ensemble. Pendant un moment Motonari était figé sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que regarder et ressentir le gout de l'autre garçon sur lui.

* * *

"Ainsi fut notre premier baiser... Motochika." Motonari s'appuya sur son bureau visonnant et revisionnant les images prises dans son burau. Il pris une clé usb et y cacha la vidéo toute entière avant de l'effacer de son ordinateur "Ce fut le début d'une belle relation qui fut terminer en tragédie." Il referma son ordianteur, pris ces affaires et partis de l'hopital en disant au revoir à Mitsunari, le medecin de garde. La relation entre les deux hommes restaient un mystère, on raconte que les deux se sont rencontrés à cause de Yoshitsugu Otani, un des médecins les plus dure de l'hopital.

Minuit passa. L'horloge de la salle à manger résonna dans tout le couloir. Tout les médecins avait déjà deserté les lieux et seuls les mecedins de garde venaient faire leur tour. Mitsunari Ishida fut l'un d'entre eux. Le docteur inspecta encore le dossier de Leyasu et de Motochika. Les deux cas étaient vraiment et étrangement similaires. Un livreur de pizza et un agent de police qui étaient attaqués par des poupées. Mistunari décida de profiter de son tour de garde pour faire des recherches sur Internet malgré l'interdiction de Hideyoshi. Mitsunari n'était jamais du genre a trahir celui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme modèle mais au moins une fois dans sa vie il voulait braver les interdits se promettant que ce serait la premiere et derniere fois qu'il déobéissaiit à Hideyoshi.

Tandis que Mitsunari cliquait sur la souris de l'ordinateur, tapant le mot de passe pour entré dans le serveur, l'horloge laissa le douzième gong résonné dans le batiment.

De sa cellule Leyasu s'était profondément endormis depuis longtemp après avoir déséspérément hurlé à l'aide tout en clamant son innoncence. Le léger cliquetis de sa porte le fit réveillé en sursaut. _Un visiteur ?_ Ouvrant vite les yeux, Leyasu se redressa sur son lit. A moitié fatigué et à moitié reveillé, il vit la porte bouger toute seule s'ouvrir en grand. Lentement et prudement, il s'avança vers l'obscurité qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la cellule. Par chance, il n'était pas attaché en camisole comme nombreux des patiens qu'il à vu quand il est entré dans l'hopital. Leyasu pris un moment pour se concentré. Sa vision brumeuse s'améliorait peu à peu. Une fois à la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Pas la moindre once de clarté, pas la moindre ombre à distingué, pas de garde à proximité. Rien.

Un bruit fort attira l'attention de Leyasu. Le policier retourna sa tête vers sa cellule et vis une grande lampe de poche posée sur sa table. Leyasu se dirigea vers celle ci et pris la lampe dans sa main, se demandant depuis quand les infirmiers laissaient une lammpe de poche dans la chambre d'un patient. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et alluma la lampe de poche. Si le jeu devait recommencer selon l'homme qui était à coté de lui, la petite fille recommencera.

Leyasu marcha prudement dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes de marche qui se déroula sans accros, il repéra la carte du batiment. Leyasu mis son doigt sur le point où il était et répéra la sortie. Il était près à continuer sa route quand une voix dans les ténèbres appella "Mama."

Leyasu se figea sur place.

"Mama."

 _Greta..._

Leyasu se tourna, pointant sa lampe de poche vers la source. Il la revit. La poupée, le bébé, Greta avait encore son crane rasé, sa robe noir déchiquetée et ne nombreuses signe de brulure. "Mama." Leyasu resta en place. _Pas un bruit, pas un souffle sinnon elle te sautera dessus._ Greta marcha doucement vers Leyasu puis s'arreta devant le policier "Mama." Elle resta un moment devant lui à fixer la lampe de poche de ses yeux manquants et ensuite repartie dans l'autre direction. "Mama." La voix de Greta se tût à mesure qu'elle séloignait. "Mama."

Une fois que Greta ne fut plus en vue, Leyasu poussa un soupir de soulagement...

"Hihihihi."

...qui fut de courte durée.

Leyasu se tourna et retourna dans tout les sens. Il sursauta de peur quand il vit une autre poupée tombée du plafond juste devant lui. Une qui fut plus sombre et plus démoniaque que Greta. Elle avait la peau blanche, des pupilles toutes noires, une longue robe noire, des cheveux noires. Sa boche était grande ouverte et elle tendais les bras vers Leyasu comme si elle voulait que le policier lui fasse un calin. Leyasu détourna le regard un instant avant de la fixer et de trembler à nouveau de peur en voyant qu'elle s'était avancer et qu'elle avait changer de position.

La poupée avait son bras droit devant son visage baissé tandis que le gauche suivait la ligne. (NDLR : Kiki Dab)

Leyasu se souvint des paroles du fou qui était à coté de lui. "Regarde là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse." Leyasu la fixa pendant un moment. Kiki ne bougea pas et disparu ensuite dans une fumée noire. Le jeune policier continua sa route. _C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi elles m'attaque tout le temps ? Qu'ai je fait ?_

Motochika de son côté venait de tombé dans un labirynthe d'horreur. Une musique se faisait entendre dans les chemins qu'il enpruntait. Chaque secondes comptaient. Motochika devait vite rejoindre Leyasu avant que ce dernier ne tombe sur la principale interessée : Emilly.


End file.
